pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosisfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moc
thumb|right|200px|Moc wyssana z żywych organizmów. Moc była mistycznym polem energii, które przenikało czas, przestrzeń i wszystkie wytwarzające ją żywe istoty. Spajała całą galaktykę, sprawiając, że życie istniało, wzrastało i umierało. Była więc siłą sprawczą, która wprawiała wszechświat w ruch, pośrednicząc w odwiecznym cyklu życia i śmierci. Istniała od zawsze i przenikała przestrzeń oraz czas. Niektóre istoty potrafiły wykorzystywać Moc do wpływania na rzeczywistość i uzyskiwania rozmaitych efektów, często uważanych za nadprzyrodzone. Moc dzieliła się na Żywą, tworzoną przez wszystkie żywe organizmy, które pośmiertnie przenikały do Kosmicznej. Z kolei dwa główne aspekty Mocy stanowiły jej jasna strona, znana także jako Ashla, oraz ciemna, znana jako Bogan, obie różnie rozumiane i definiowane na przestrzeni wieków, ale zazwyczaj kojarzone odpowiednio ze spokojem i miłością oraz gniewem i nienawiścią. Aspekty Jasna strona Mocy :Jak mam odróżnić dobro od zła? :Odróżnić możesz. Gdy spokojny jesteś, wyciszony, bierny. Każdy Jedi wykorzystuje Moc dla wiedzy i dla obrony. Nigdy do ataku. :— Luke Skywalker i Yoda. left|250px|thumb|[[Jasna strona Mocy|Ashla kontra Bogan.]] Jasna strona Mocy, znana także jako Ashla, to jeden z aspektów Mocy. Był odbiciem harmonii panującej między żywymi istotami i wiązał się z życiem, pokojem i brakiem agresji. Uczył i wymagał cierpliwości, spokoju i otwarcia na potrzeby innych. Podążanie nią polegało na cierpliwym, spokojnym rozwijaniu swoich umiejętności w czasie całego swojego życia, a także na życiu w harmonii z całym światem i służeniu wszystkim żywym istotom. Ostatecznym celem każdego podążającego ścieżką jasnej strony było wyzwolenie swego ducha spod wpływu negatywnych emocji (szczególnie gniewu, pasji i nienawiści), aby w pełni wykorzystywać swój potencjał w dobrej sprawie, i do niesienia pomocy innym, a koniec końców zjednoczenie się z Mocą, uznawane za wstąpienie na wyższy poziom istnienia. Największą i najbardziej znaną organizacją skupiającą zwolenników jasnej strony był Zakon Jedi. Ciemna strona Mocy :Ciemna strona Mocy prowadzi do wielu umiejętności uznanych przez niektórych za nienaturalne.''The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many inbilities some consider to be unnatural'' :— Darth Sidious. Ciemna strona Mocy, znana również jako Bogan, to aspekt Mocy zawierający w sobie gniew, nienawiść oraz inne silne emocje. Oferowała szybki i łatwiejszy rozwój umiejętności, w ostatecznym rozrachunku jednak niszczyła – zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie – i demoralizowała tych, którzy wybierali jej ścieżkę. Ciemna strona Mocy podsuwała proste, skuteczne rozwiązania problemów, prowadząc przez to jednak do zamknięcia się na dobro innych, demoralizacji, zaniku altruizmu. Pod jej wpływem nawet osoby o wysokim poziomie altruizmu i ideałów potrafiły stawać się egoistami i wyrządzać wielkie zło. Z początku kusiła łatwością oraz możliwością szybkiego uzyskania potęgi, jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku wyniszczała swoich użytkowników. Największą i najbardziej znaną organizacją skupiającą zwolenników ciemnej strony był Zakon Sithów. Źrenice osób, które dały się ponosić ciemnej stronie, przybierały żółto-czerwoną barwę. Istniała jednak możliwość kontrolowania tej reakcji, jak na przykład w przypadku Dartha Sidiousa, który ukrywał, że był Sithem, w czasie wojen klonów oraz Dartha Tyranusa, którego oczy zmieniły barwę w czasie starcia z Anakinem Skywalkerem na Tatooine. Równowaga Mocy Pojęcie równowagi Mocy było ściśle związane z przepowiednią Jedi o Wybrańcu, który miał tę równowagę przywrócić. Wiązało się to ze zniszczeniem Sithów. Wybraniec miał być zrodzony z midichlorianów i silniejszy w Mocy niż ktokolwiek inny. Warunek ten spełnił Anakin Skywalker, a prawdę o jego pochodzeniu odkrył Qui-Gon Jinn i zaprowadził do świątyni Jedi. Pomimo początkowych oporów Najwyższa Rada Jedi zgodziła się, by chłopiec został wyszkolony przez Obi-Wana Kenobiego.Mroczne widmo Wydawać by się mogło, że przepowiednia nie zostanie wypełniona, gdy Anakin przeszedł na ciemną stronę i stał się Darthem VaderemZemsta Sithów, ale ostatecznie dzięki wysiłkom swojego syna Luke'a wrócił na jasną stronę i zabił swojego mistrza, wypełniając w ten sposób przepowiednię.Powrót Jedi'' W przeciwieństwie do Sithów osoby wyznające lub używające jasnej strony głęboko wierzyły w istnienie równowagi Mocy lub konieczność jej zachowania. Pierwszy Jedi podczas swojej medytacji zwykł oddawać się w stan równowagi, co zostało uwiecznione na mozaice w pierwszej świątyni.Ostatni Jedi: Słownik ilustrowany Przestrzeń Żywa Moc Żywa Moc była zmaterializowaniem wszystkich żywych istot. Jej źródłem była Kosmiczna Moc, którą sama zasilała. Istoty żywe po śmierci przeradzały się z Żywej w Kosmiczną Moc, jednak niektórzy Jedi zdołali posiąść wiedzę na zachowanie swojej świadomości w Żywej Mocy po śmierci ciała. Stawali się wtedy duchami Mocy. Granica pomiędzy światami była zatarta na Lothalu. Kosmiczna Moc Kosmiczna Moc była źródłem wszelkich przejawów Mocy we wszechświecie. Otaczała wszystko, co było widoczne i namacalne. Wszystko, co umierało i łączyło się z Mocą, stawało się właśnie Kosmiczną Mocą, gdzie nie było przeszłości ani przyszłości. Użytkownik Mocy, patrząc poprzez jej pole, widział otaczającą go ze wszystkich stron Kosmiczną Moc i poprzez jej kształt wyczuwał wszystko, co ona otaczała. Granica pomiędzy światami była zatarta na Lothalu. Świat między światami :Ten, kto go kontroluje, kontroluje wszechświat.He who controles it, controles the universe, tłumaczenie własne :— Veris Hydan o świecie między światami. thumb|right|250px|[[Świat między światami był przestrzenią wśród gwiazd.]] Świat między światami był przestrzenią, w której nie obowiązywało pojęcie czasu znane pozostałej części galaktyki. Prowadziło do niego przejście z wizerunkiem Władców Mocy, które znajdowało się w świątyni Jedi na Lothalu – planecie, na której zatarta była granica pomiędzy żywymi a zmarłymi. Po uruchomieniu przejścia malowidła bogów poruszały się, a loth-wilków formowały portal w kształcie okręgu. Wydarzenia z przeszłości były ukazywane w portalu w okrągłych ołtarzach. Celem otwarcia portalu należało, będąc skupionym w Mocy, dotknąć ręki malowidła Córki. Tum sposobem na polecenie wizerunku Ojca poruszały się obrazy loth-wilków, które formułując okrąg, otwierały przejście do świata między światami. Aby zamknąć wrota, należało skupionym dotknąć dłoni Syna. W efekcie wilki powracały na swoje miejsce, a Ojciec zamykał dostęp do mistycznej przestrzeni. Sprawę z istnienia przestrzeni zdawali sobie Yoda i Darth Sidious. Obaj umieli także przeniknąć do jego wnętrza. W 4 BBY do pewnego aspektu świata miedzy światami wszedł Ezra Bridger. Chłopak otrzymał wtedy kryształ kyber, który wykorzystał do skonstruowania swojego pierwszego miecza świetlnego. W 3 BBY Yoda, wykorzystując swą umiejętność przeniknięcia do świata, skontaktował się z Ezrą Bridgerem oraz Ahsoką Tano, odsyłając ich do świątyni Sithów na Malachorze, gdzie mieli poznać sekret, jak pokonać wroga. W efekcie ich działań jednak lokalizację lothalskiego sanktuarium poznało Imperium Galaktyczne. Na polecenie Dartha Sidiousa, stojącego na czele organizacji, rozpoczęto eksplorację tego miejsca. Imperator zainteresował się skałą z wizerunkiem bogów z Mortisu, jednak nie znał sposobu na otwarcie go. W 1 BBY Ezra Bridger z pomocą swoich przyjaciół przedostał się do portalu i mimo że wrota pozostały otwarte, nikt inny nie mógł wejść do przestrzeni. Chłopak zaś spotkał tam Morai, będącą w pewien sposób połączoną z nieżyjącą już Córka. Chcąc znaleźć duchowe wsparcie, chłopak przywołał do siebie Ahsokę Tano, ściągnąwszy ją z ołtarza przedstawiającego wydarzenia sprzed dwóch lat. Kobieta przekonała padawana, aby nie czynił podobnie względem swojego mistrza, Kanana, zwracając uwagę na to, że poświęcił się, aby ocalić m.in. jego. Kiedy oboje chcieli wydostać się z przestrzeni, w jednym z ołtarzy pojawił się Darth Sidious. Imperator próbował ściągnąć do siebie Bridgera, używając pewnej techniki. Tano zaś ponownie eksportowała się na Malachor, skąd ściągnął ją Ezra, i udała się w kierunku świątyni w towarzystwie Morai. Bridgerowi także udało się bezpiecznie opuścić przestrzeń, aby następnie zniszczyć portal do niej prowadzący, tak by Imperium nie mogło się do niego przedostać. Po tych wydarzeniach lothalska świątynia Jedi zniknęła. Ezra Bridger po wydostaniu się z portalu miał później szansę otworzyć go w inny sposób, dotykając ręką elementu fragmentu świątyni przetransportowanego na jeden z niszczycieli Imperium. Był do tego nakłaniany przez hologram imperatora, który pokazał przed nim jego rodziców oczekujących go. Bridger jednak zrozumiał, że musi pozwolić odejść swoim bliskim, i nie zgodził się na współpracę z Sithem. Wpływ na jednostkę Wizje Mocy thumb|left|250px|Wizja przedstawiająca [[Qui-Gon Jinn|Qui-Gona Jinna.]] Wizja była zesłanym przez Moc ukazaniem możliwych przyszłych zdarzeń, choć niekoniecznie musiała się sprawdzić. Mogła nadejść zarówno podczas medytacji, w czasie snu, jak i zupełnie przypadkowo jak miało to miejsce u Ezry Bridgera czy też Rey. Zrozumienie sensu wizji było trudne, a czasem nawet niemożliwe. Potrzeba było do tego treningu i dyscypliny. Na wizje bardzo często oddziaływały emocje użytkownika Mocy, który ich doświadczał. W 3 BBY Kanan Jarrus zobaczył Wielkiego Inkwizytora, do którego śmierci się przyczynił, z czasów, gdy ten był jeszcze strażnikiem świątynnym. Obrazy przyszłości :Niemożliwe zobaczyć przyszłość jest.Impossible to see the future is. :— Yoda Mimo że przyszłość była niemożliwa do przewidzenia i zawsze pozostawała w ruchu, wielu użytkownikom Mocy udawało się dostrzec jej potencjalny przebieg, między innymi Yodzie w 19 BBY na Dagobah czy Ezrze Bridgerowi w 5 BBY. Odczucia padawana zwiodły go jednak do tego stopnia, że źle odczytał ujrzaną rzeczywistość. W czasie wojen klonów Syn pokazał Anakinowi Skywalkerowi jego przyszłość, w tym przekształcenie się w Dartha Vadera i zniszczenie Zakonu Jedi, wraz ze wszystkim, co było dla niego ważne. Ojciec jednak wymazał wspomnienia Skywalkera przed swoją śmiercią. Po przedostaniu się do świata między światami możliwe było widzenie przeszłych wydarzeń. W efekcie inaczej definiowane było tam pojęcie czasu znane w pozostałych rejonach galaktyki. Zakłócenia Mocy W polu Mocy występowały zakłócenia, które powstawały najczęściej w wyniku tragicznych wydarzeń, np. śmierci wielu istot równocześnie. Zakłócenia mogła też spowodować samym swoim działaniem istota wyjątkowo silna Mocą. Dzięki nim użytkownicy Mocy mogli wyczuwać siebie nawzajem. Istniały również techniki ukrywania się przed takim sposobem wykrycia, jednak nie były one całkowite i powszechnie znane. Zakłócenia w Mocy były wywoływane przez jej ciemną stronę. Jedi wyczuwali zakłócenia Mocy przez cały okres, kiedy to Palpatine wprowadzał w życie swój plan obalenia Starej Republiki i zniszczenia Zakonu. W 0 BBY Gwiazda Śmierci zniszczyła planetę Alderaan wraz ze wszystkimi jej mieszkańcami. Echo tego wydarzenia w Mocy wyczuł Obi-Wan Kenobi.Nowa nadzieja Z kolei zaraz po bitwie o Hoth i upadku bazy Echo imperator Palpatine skontaktował się z Darthem Vaderem mówiąc, że pojawiły się wielkie zakłócenia w Mocy, a ich przyczyną był Luke Skywalker, syn Mrocznego Lorda. Ponadto Moc burzyła się wokół tych, którzy zamierzali zgładzić innych. Korzystanie z Mocy Wrażliwość na Moc Istoty, które miały możliwość korzystania z Mocy, nazywane były wrażliwymi na nią. Odpowiedzialne były za to midichloriany, które przemawiały do takowych osób i zapewniały kontakt z Mocą, żyjąc z nimi w symbiozie. Występowały u każdej żywej istoty, gdyż Moc tworzyła wszystko, ale tylko wrażliwi na Moc mieli możliwość kontaktowania się z nimi. Czułości na Moc nie dało się nabyć, trzeba było się z nią urodzić. Same midichloriany powstawały na nieznanej z nazwy planecie, na której narodziło się życie. Liczba midichlorianów zawartych we krwi decydowała o potencjale danej osoby – Wybraniec Anakin Skywalker miał ich ponad 20 000. Siostry Nocy, wykorzystując czarną magię, potrafiły zdobyć Żywą Moc i pochłonąć ją, tak aby podobnie jak Jedi i Sithowie, móc ją wykorzystywać. Darth Plagueis zaś według legendy potrafił tworzyć życie, wykorzystując midichloriany, i ratować od śmierci tych, których kochał. Użytkownik Mocy Użytkownikiem Mocy była każda wrażliwa na Moc istota, która opanowała sztukę korzystania z niej, obojętnie, po której stronie stanęła i gdzie się tego nauczyła. Użytkownik Mocy od wrażliwego na Moc różnił się tym, że nie tylko był na nią czuły, lecz mógł także jej używać do własnych celów. Inaczej ujmując, każdy użytkownik Mocy był na nią wrażliwy, ale nie każdy czuły na Moc potrafił z niej korzystać. Wyczuwanie w Mocy Do nawiązania kontaktu z Mocą konieczne było oczyszczenie umysłu i niezwracanie uwagi na rozpraszające bodźce. Trzeba było wtedy być pewnym siebie i nie czuć obaw oraz wątpliwości. Było na to wiele sposobów, np. Luke Skywalker na początkach nauki głęboko oddychał. Wtedy użytkownik mógł poczuć, jak Moc go otaczała i przenikała, i wyczuć w niej różne przedmioty, które stanowiły pustkę zarysowaną przez otaczającą je Moc oraz żywe istoty – wliczając w to inne osoby – jako jasne punkty światła w Mocy, a podczas ich śmierci czuł, jak te punkty światła gasły. Można wtedy było poznać emocje odczuwane przez osoby będące w zasięgu użytkownika, a po całkowitym otwarciu się na nią i zignorowaniu zmysłów także na dalsze odległości. Moc pozwalała także odkryć, czy rozmówca użytkownika mówił mu prawdę czy też nie, oraz wyczuć wrogie nastawienie i zagrożenie. W tym drugim wypadku czuło się zmarszczki na powierzchni Mocy. Początkujący użytkownicy zwykli zamykać oczy po to, by nawiązać kontakt z Mocą, jednak w miarę szkolenia i nabierania doświadczenia nie musieli już tego robić.Dziedzic JediMiecz Jedi: Przygody Luke'a Skywalkera Wpływanie na rzeczywistość By panować nad Mocą, użytkownik musiał ją wyczuć dookoła siebie. Następnie należało namierzyć w niej obiekt, na który chciało się wpłynąć, i wyobrazić sobie, jak to się dzieje, po czym wezwać Moc, by to zrobiła. Do jej skutecznego użycia trzeba było być pewnym siebie i swoich możliwości oraz nie czuć żadnych wątpliwości i nie pozwolić, by cokolwiek rozproszyło użytkownika. Manipulując Mocą, używający nie oddziaływał na sam obiekt, lecz na Moc, która go tworzyła i otaczała. Pomocne były przy tym gesty umożliwiające wizualizację różnych technik. Początkujący użytkownicy zazwyczaj zamykali oczy, by móc użyć Mocy, gdyż tylko w ten sposób mogli poczuć, jak ona ich przenikała, otaczała, i zneutralizować rozpraszające bodźce oraz być bezgranicznie skupionym na Mocy. Jednak wraz z nabieraniem większego doświadczenia użytkownicy mogli używać kolejnych technik również z otwartymi oczyma. Ezra Bridger dzięki naukom Obecności potrafił przejąć kontrolę nad maszyną kroczącą, adaptując ją jako swoje ciało lub kontrolując dłoń jej pilota poprzez adaptację jako swoją. Medytacja thumb|right|250px|[[Yoda w czasie deprywacji.]] Medytacja była stanem skupienia, w czasie którego użytkownik Mocy analizował różne sytuacje oraz próbował zrozumieć sens wydarzeń, które go spotkały, a także to, co nieznane. W 34 ABY, podczas medytacji, Luke Skywalker wzniósł się nad powierzchnię. Dzięki wysiłkowi był w stanie wykreować swoją projekcję na Crait. Najgłębszym spośród dostępnych poziomów medytacji była deprywacja zmysłowa, polegająca na odcięciu się od bodźców zewnętrznych. Użytkownik poddany temu zabiegowi, będącemu stanem najbardziej przypominającym moment śmierci, zanurzany był w błękitnej cieczy, podczas gdy operator stopniowo odcinał mu dostęp do tlenu, w efekcie czego mógł zajrzeć w głębię swojego umysłu. Techniki Podstawowe techniki Moc umożliwiała wykonywanie wielu uważanych za nadnaturalne technik wykorzystywanych do osiągnięcia zamierzonych celów. Do najbardziej znanych umiejętności związanych z wykorzystywaniem Mocy należały: *Telekineza – podstawowa i najpowszechniejsza technika. Polegała na przemieszczaniu przedmiotów bez użycia siły fizycznej oraz na wchłanianiu innych ataków, jak np. błyskawic MocyAtak klonów czy strzałów z blasterów.Imperium kontratakuje Telekineza pozwalała także na zatrzymanie laserowego strzału w powietrzu i sparaliżowanie przeciwnika.Przebudzenie Mocy Często umiejętności telekinetyczne określały potęgę użytkownika Mocy – im silniejszy on był, tym większe przedmioty mógł przenosić. Niektórzy Jedi siłą Mocy potrafili odepchnąć ogień. *Telepatia – dzięki niej można było porozumiewać się z innym użytkownikiem Mocy bez używania słów na spore odległości. Komunikacja odbywała się wtedy w umysłach korzystających z tej umiejętności. *Pchnięcie Mocą – bardzo często stosowana umiejętność, dzięki której można było Mocą uderzyć przeciwnika i go odepchnąć, często go przy tym obezwładniając. *Skok Mocy – dzięki tej technice można było wybić się na wysokość kilka razy większą, niż pozwalały na to fizyczne umiejętności. *Sztuczka umysłowa – podstawowa umiejętność umożliwiająca całkowite kontrolowanie osób o słabych umysłach i zmuszanie ich do działania zgodnie z wolą użytkownika, umożliwiała także usunięcie z pamięci niektórych wydarzeń. *Błyskawica Mocy – polegała na wystrzeliwaniu z palców u dłoni używającego tej techniki potężnych wyładowań elektrycznych mogących nawet zabić ofiarę. Mogli z niej korzystać jedynie użytkownicy ciemnej strony, lecz ci wykorzystujący jasną byli w stanie przechwycić je i odbić w kierunku swojego oprawcy. Syn, jeden z Władców Mocy, swoimi umiejętnościami generował błyskawice o czerwonej barwie. *Przechwytywanie energii – niektórzy Jedi i Sithowie potrafili przechwytywać energię, np. w postaci błyskawicy Mocy, i odbić ją. Umiejętność tę posiedli Yoda i Darth Tyranus. Inni natomiast, tacy jak Darth Vader czy Darth SidiousStar Wars: Szpieg Rebelii umieli przechwytywać wiązkę laserową. Ojciec, mieszkaniec Mortisu, potrafił swoją dłonią dotknąć wiązkę generowaną przez miecz świetlny, a nawet go wyłączyć. Kylo Ren zaś potrafił zatrzymać pocisk w powietrzu.Osaczony Vader *Psychometria – nieliczni Jedi, tacy jak Quinlan Vos, zostali obdarowani przez Moc psychometrią, czyli zdolnością poznawania historii przedmiotów po dotknięciu jej. Technika ta była w mniejszym lub większym stopniu kontrolowana przez jej użytkownika. Mroczny uczeń Komunikacja poprzez midichloriany Istniała także technika komunikacji poprzez midichloriany, polegająca na tym, że użytkownik Mocy mógł wykorzystywać te mikroskopijne organizmy celem komunikacji z żywymi; nie miał tutaj znaczenia fizyczny i mentalny stan tej osoby. Umiejętność tę posiedli Qui-Gon Jinn, który wykorzystywał ją po śmierci, oraz Yoda, który w 4 BBY skontaktował się w ten sposób z Ezrą Bridgerem i Kananem Jarrusem. Bardzo często samemu głosowi słyszanemu danej osobie towarzyszyły widzialne żółte punkty światła. Komunikację przez midichloriany wykorzystywali Yoda i Obi-Wan Kenobi, aby mogli rozmawiać ze sobą, znajdując się na dwóch innych planetach – Dagobah i Tatooine.Star Wars: Lokacje Projekcja sylwetki za życia Technika Jedi thumb|left|250px|Projekcja [[Luke Skywalker|Luke'a Skywalkera wygenerowana przez niego na Crait.]] Niektórzy Jedi potrafili ukazać swoją sylwetkę osobie znajdującej się nawet kilkadziesiąt parseków od niej. Umiejętność taką posiadł Luke Skywalker, który lewitując nad powierzchnią Ahch-To, na Crait wykreował projekcję samego siebie z przeszłości, trzymającego zniszczony uprzednio miecz świetlny Skywalkerów, następnie spotykając się z Kylo Renem i tocząc z nim niedługi pojedynek. W efekcie wysiłku spełniony Jedi połączył się z Mocą. W czasie trwania projekcji mężczyzna mógł przenosić ze sobą różne przedmioty, które jednak znikały niedługo po jego sylwetce. Był również widziany przez droidy protokolarne, takie jak C-3PO. Nie oddziaływał jednak na podłoże, na którym się znajdował, a wiązki laserowe przenikały go. Przenikanie do wizji Sithowie zaś, odprawiając specjalny rytuał, byli wstanie przeniknąć do wizji Jedi. W 19 BBY dokonali tego Darth Sidious i Darth Tyranus, tocząc w ten sposób pojedynek z Yodą, wykorzystawszy silną więź, jaka łączyła drugiego z nich z jego dawnym mistrzem. Byli też w stanie wykreować postać kogoś innego – w tym przypadku Sifo-Dyasa. Zdecydowali się na ten krok dlatego, gdyż wyczuli, iż ten przybył na Moraband, dawną siedzibę Zakonu Sithów. Darth Maul z kolei na skutek połączenia holokronów i zeskalenia swojego umysłu z tym Ezry Bridgera był wstanie ukazywać mu kilkukrotnie swoją sylwetkę, którą widział tylko on. Połączenie W czasie wojny Najwyższego Porządku z Ruchem Oporu Snoke manipulował Kylo Renem i Rey w taki sposób, że oboje mogli widzieć się nawzajem, przebywając w zupełnie innych miejscach, nie mogąc jednak ujrzeć swojego otoczenia i oddziaływać na siebie Mocą. Dostrzegali jednak osoby znajdujące się w pobliżu, a nawet mogli się dotknąć. Luke Skywalker również był w stanie ujrzeć Kylo na Wyspie Świątynnej na Ahch-To. Mimo iż Ren nie widział otoczenia Rey, odczuwał bodźce panujące w jej otoczeniu, takie jak deszcz. W efekcie po zakończeniu rozmowy z dziewczyną po jego dłoni spływały krople wody. Odczytywanie myśli i wejście w umysł Z użyciem Mocy możliwe było odczytanie czyichś myśli i zamiarów, czego dokonał Luke Skywalker, analizując umysł swojego ojca na Drugiej Gwieździe Śmierci. Użytkownicy ciemnej strony, tacy jak Kylo Ren, nieznany z imienia Wielki Inkwizytor i Darth Maul, posiedli także zdolność wejścia w czyjś umysł, mogąc odczytać z niego cudze wspomnienia z przeszłości lub dokładny wygląd przedmiotów widzianych przez tę osobę. Odbieranie, tworzenie i przekazywanie życia Zgodnie z legendą Sithów Darth Plagueis potrafił wpływać na midichloriany, aby tworzyć życie, zaś zgodnie z tym, co głosiła Shmi Skywalker, jej syn Anakin nie miał ojca, w efekcie czego Qui-Gon Jinn uznał go za poczętego właśnie przez te mikroorganizmy. Syn, jeden z Władców Mocy, posiadł umiejętność odbierania życia z użyciem Mocy, co wykorzystał, uśmiercając Ahsokę Tano. Ojciec jednak był w stanie przekazać młodej padawance życie Córki. Kontrolowanie sił natury Potęga Mocy umożliwiała kontrolowanie zjawisk pogodowych. Za jej pomocą można było na przykład wywoływać potężne burze. W 34 ABY duch Yody wykorzystał tę możliwość na Wyspie Świątynnej, wywołując wyładowanie atmosferyczne, by spalić znajdujące się tam uneti po tym, jak Luke Skywalker nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Bendu z kolei potrafił samodzielnie przekształcić się w burzę i stać się jednością z siłami natury. Lewitacja Moc umożliwiała także technikę lewitacji, której w 19 BBY użył Kirak Infil'aDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II, a w 34 ABY Luke Skywalker, kreując swoją projekcję na Ahch-To. Wyczuwanie śmierci Dzięki Mocy osoby na nią wrażliwe były w stanie wyczuć odejście innych istot rozumnych. W czasie wielkiej czystki Jedi Kirak Infil'a wyczuł śmierć prawie wszystkich członków zakonu, do którego kiedyś należał''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III. W 0 BBY Obi-Wan Kenobi wyczuł tragedię osób znajdujących się na Alderaanie w czasie jego zniszczenia. W 34 ABY Leia Organa wyczuła śmierć swojego męża Hana Solo, zabitego przez ich wspólnego syna Bena. Tego samego roku zarówno ona, jak i Rey poczuła odejście Luke'a Skywalkera. Pozostałe umiejętności Adepci Jedi szkoleni byli w odbijaniu wiązki laserowej z użyciem swojego miecza świetlnego, z zasłoniętymi oczyma.Encyklopedia ilustrowana'' Użytkownicy Mocy, w tym także Sithowie, byli w stanie walczyć, nie używając wzroku, często odnosząc tym samym sukcesy. Po stracie wzroku w czasie pojedynku na Malachorze Kanan Jarrus odbył trening u Bendu, który nauczył go „widzenia” przy użyciu Mocy, wykorzystując także do tego inne zmysły. Odtąd rycerz wrócił do wojny z Imperium, a jego codzienne zachowanie nie odbiegało od tych prezentowanych przez osoby widzące. Z początku jednak przemieszczał się z jedną dłonią wyciągniętą przed siebie. Używając Mocy, użytkownik potrafił nawiązywać więź ze zwierzętami , a nawet skierować je przeciwko wrogowi . Dużym talentem do tej umiejętności dysponował Ezra Bridger, który potrafił nawet dokładnie poznać myśli purrgili . Użytkownicy Mocy potrafili wprawić przeciwnika w stan omdlenia używając Mocy, co pokazali Mace Windu w czasie wojen klonów i Kylo Ren w 34 ABY. W 34 ABY Leia Organa potrafiła za pomocą Mocy podtrzymywać swoje funkcje życiowe, przebywając w kosmicznej próżni i przyciągnąć swoje ciało do będącego w pobliżu okrętu Raddus, w efekcie czego przeżyła. Jeszcze przed wybuchem galaktycznej wojny domowej osiągnąć to udało się także Kananowi Jarrusowi. Walka mieczem świetlnym Miecza świetlnego mógł używać każdy, ale skuteczną bronią stawał się dopiero w rękach użytkownika Mocy. Działo się tak, gdyż ostrze nie miało masy i do właściwego wymachiwania nim potrzebna była wypływająca z Mocy koordynacja ruchów, która w połączeniu z niesamowitym refleksem czyniła użytkowników Mocy niezrównanymi wojownikami. Wśród zwykłych osób tylko nieliczni potrafili równać się w walce z użytkownikami Mocy i to po wielu latach żmudnego treningu. Miecz świetlny dyscyplinował umysł i doskonalił ciało oraz ducha. Nauka używania miecza świetlnego nie polegała na wyostrzeniu zmysłów, tylko na tym, by pozwolić całkowicie prowadzić się Mocy. To Jedi miał słuchać Mocy, a nie odwrotnie. Przekonał się o tym Luke Skywalker podczas treningu w świątyni na Devaronie. W 2 BBY Kanan Jarrus w używaniu mrocznego miecza szkolił Sabine Wren, która mimo że nie była wrażliwa na Moc, zdołała nawiązać więź z bronią. Interpretacje Jedi thumb|right|250px|Członkowie [[Zakon Jedi|Zakonu Jedi.]] Zakon Jedi był organizacją zwolenników jasnej strony. Założony został w starożytności przez pierwszego spośród rycerzy, a swoją pierwszą świątynię zbudował na Ahch-To. Przez lata Jedi żyli w miarę spokojnie strzegąc pokoju i ładu w galaktyce, aż narodzili się popierający ciemną stronę Sithowie jako ci, którzy wystąpili z Zakonu. Obie frakcje stały się zażartymi wrogami i przez stulecia toczyły walki. W końcu Zakon Jedi został zniszczony pod koniec wojen klonów w wyniku tysiącletniego planu Sithów, chcących przejąć władzę w galaktyce. Uważany za Wybrańca Anakin Skywalker przeszedł na ciemną stronę i stając się Darthem Vaderem, zabił prawie wszystkich Jedi. Przeżyło jedynie kilku, w tym Yoda i Obi-Wan Kenobi, którzy postanowili poczekać, aż dzieci Anakina dorosną na tyle, by mogły podjąć walkę z Sithami i obalić utworzone przez nich Imperium Galaktyczne. Zwycięstwo Jedi nad Sithami nadeszło podczas galaktycznej wojny domowej, gdy wyszkolony przez Yodę i Obi-Wana Luke Skywalker w czasie bitwy o Endor zawrócił ojca z powrotem na jasną stronę. Nawrócony Anakin zabił Dartha Sidiousa. W ten sposób Jedi zatriumfowali nad Sithami. Luke próbował odtworzyć Zakon, ale jego uczniowie między 28 ABY a 34 ABY zostali zabici przez syna Leii i siostrzeńca Luke'a – Bena Solo, który był kuszony przez Snoke'a. Pewnej nocy mistrz Skywalker chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale wyczuwając, jak silny był mrok w jego siostrzeńcu, uznał, że młody Solo został już przeciągnięty na ciemną stronę. W panicznym odruchu odpalił swój miecz świetlny. Szybko się opamiętał, lecz wtedy Ben się obudził i widząc stojącego nad nim wujka z włączoną bronią, uznał, iż ten chciał go zabić. W obronie zwalił na Luke'a dach swojego domku, a następnie zniszczył świątynię i wymordował większość innych uczniów, a z tymi, którzy się do niego przyłączyli, dołączył do Snoke'a. Skywalker, czując się winny zaistniałej sytuacji, udał się na wygnanie na Ahch-To, a znając niechlubne postępowanie Zakonu Jedi pod koniec jego istnienia, zwątpił w jego sens i postanowił umrzeć w pierwszej świątyni, nie szkoląc nowego pokolenia. Zmienił zdanie dopiero po podjęciu działań przez Rey i późniejszej rozmowie z duchem Yody. Sam Luke zjednoczył się z Mocą, umożliwiając Ruchowi Oporu przetrwanie, a od tego czasu to Rey stała się ostatnią Jedi. Mimo że sami Jedi używali jasnej strony, już od początku istnienia ich Zakonu uznawali słuszność zachowywania balansu pomiędzy światłem a ciemnością. Pierwszy Jedi zwykł medytować w stanie równowagi. Mrocznymi Jedi nazywano wszystkich użytkowników Mocy, którzy korzystali z ciemnej strony i nie należeli do żadnej konkretnej organizacji zrzeszającej jej zwolenników. Sithowie thumb|left|250px|[[Sithowie Zasady Dwóch.]] Sithowie byli najsłynniejszą organizacją zrzeszającą zwolenników ciemnej strony. Narodzili się za czasów Starej Republiki, podczas Stuletniej Ciemności. Ich głównym celem było zniszczenie Zakonu Jedi i przejęcie władzy nad galaktyką. Byli odpowiedzialni między innymi za wielką katastrofę na Malachorze, gdy poprzez zbudowanie tam świątyni doprowadzili do zamienienia w kamień wszystkich uczestników bitwy. Tysiąc lat przed wojnami klonów Sithowie prawie wyginęli, gdy Jedi, wykorzystując wewnętrzne wśród nich walki, wybili prawie wszystkich Sithów. Przeżył jedynie Darth Bane, który postanowił przekazać swoją wiedzę tylko jednemu uczniowi. Stworzył w ten sposób Zasadę Dwóch. Miała ona zagwarantować skryte działanie Sithów. Po tysiącu lat knowań i spisków Sithowie doprowadzili do wybuchu wojen klonów między Republiką kontrolowaną przez Dartha Sidiousa i Separatystami, kontrolowanymi przez Dartha Tyranusa. Pod koniec wojny Sithowie dokonali upragnionej zemsty na Jedi, gdyż zaprogramowali republikańskich żołnierzy-klonów tak, by w odpowiedniej chwili zwrócili się przeciwko rycerzom Jedi na rozkaz Sidiousa. Co prawda Tyranus zginął, ale w jego miejsce Palpatine przeciągnął na ciemną stronę Anakina Skywalkera i nadał mu imię Darth Vader. Obaj Sithowie założyli Imperium Galaktyczne. Na jego czele z tytułem Imperatora Galaktycznego stanął Palpatine, a Vader jako jego uczeń tropił i eliminował ocalałych Jedi. Sithowie rządzili galaktyką do roku 4 ABY, gdy Luke Skywalker, będący synem Anakina, został rycerzem Jedi. Zniszczył on Sithów, sprowadzając ojca z powrotem na jasną stronę i przekonując go do zabicia Sidiousa. W ten sposób Sithowie przestali istnieć. Rycerze Ren Rycerze Ren byli organizacją zwolenników ciemnej strony, którzy zastąpili Sithów po ich zgładzeniu przez Anakina i Luke'a Skywalkerów podczas galaktycznej wojny domowej. Powstali podczas niszczenia nowego pokolenia Jedi przez Bena Solo z części uczniów, którzy postanowili przyłączyć się do siostrzeńca Luke'a Skywalkera. Służyli oni wyrosłemu na gruzach Imperium Najwyższemu Porządkowi i jego przywódcy Snoke'owi – potężnemu użytkownikowi ciemnej strony, który nie był Sithem. Ich mistrzem został Ben Solo, który przyjął imię „Kylo Ren”. Inkwizycja Inkwizycja była organizacją użytkowników ciemnej strony służącą Imperium i Sithom. Utworzona została w 19 BBY, niedługo po zakończeniu wojen klonów, z grupy ocalałych członków Zakonu Jedi, którym w zamian za przejście na ciemną stronę obiecano darowanie życia. Dowódca Inkwizycji nosił tytuł Wielkiego Inkwizytora i odpowiadał przed Darthem Vaderem, będącym nadrzędnym przywódcą. Zadaniem organizacji było tropienie i eliminowanie ocalałych z rozkazu 66 Jedi, którzy nie przeszli na ciemną stronę, a później również odnajdywanie wrażliwych na Moc dzieci, by nie zostały nowymi Jedi.Rebelianci: Iskra rebelii Kulminacją starań trojga z nich był pojedynek na Malachorze, podczas którego ponieśli śmierć. Siostry Nocy Siostry Nocy były żyjącym na Dathomirze klanem czarownic, które używały starożytnej magii wspomaganej Mocą płynącą z planety. Zdolne były do czynów porównywalnych z Jedi i Sithami, choć nie były w stanie używać Mocy tak, jak oni. Z tymi ostatnimi często współpracowały, zazwyczaj dostarczając im uczniów. Przewodząca Siostrami Nocy matka Talzin oddała między innymi swojego syna Maula na szkolenie do Dartha Sidiousa czy też Savage'a Opressa do hrabiego Dooku. Siostry Nocy potrafiły również spiskować przeciw Sithom, jak np. pomagając Asajj Ventress w próbie zabicia Dooku. Czarownice zostały zgładzone podczas wojen klonów w wyniku dwóch ataków przeprowadzonych przez Separatystów na Dathomirę.Kompendium Star Wars Mistrzowie Dagoya Mistrzowie Dagoya byli silnymi Mocą starożytnymi mistykami z planety Bardotta. Nie byli jednak wojownikami, ponieważ pasywnie łączyli się z Mocą. Skupiali się na rozwoju wiedzy i intuicji oraz wyczuwali harmonię z galaktyką. Ich umysły płynęły z prądem Żywej Mocy. Nie darzyli oni Zakonu Jedi zaufaniem, gdyż wcielanie bardottańskich dzieci w szeregi Jedi uważali za porywanie i postępowanie wbrew ich woli. Starożytne proroctwo głosiło, że jeśli Mistrzowie Dagoya zaczną znikać i nie zostaną odnalezieni, ciemność pochłonie galaktykę. Kult Frangawl Kult Frangawl był mrocznym, wojowniczym odłamem Mistrzów Dagoya, czczącym starożytnego demona Malmourrala. Dawniej rządzili Bardottą silną ręką. Potrafili za pomocą czarów uczynić osobę niewidzialną. Podczas wojen klonów porywali Mistrzów Dagoya, a nawet samą królową Julię, by wyssać z nich Żywą Moc, którą gromadzili w specjalnej kuli. Artefakt ten należał do rządzącej Siostrami Nocy matki Talzin, która jednocześnie stała na czele Kultu Frangawl. Zamierzała ona połączyć zgromadzoną tam Żywą Moc ze swoją magią, by stać się potężniejsza od wszystkich Jedi i Sithów. Ostatnim etapem w tym rytuale było wyrwanie Żywej Mocy z królowej Julii, ale plany Talzin zostały pokrzyżowane przez Mace'a Windu i Jar Jara Binksa. Władcy Mocy thumb|right|250px|Syn, [[Ojciec i Córka – Władcy Mocy.]] Władcy Mocy byli potężnymi bytami strzegącymi Mocy na planecie Mortis, przez którą przenikała Moc całej galaktyki. Wszyscy troje obecni byli w kulturze Jedi, m.in. w świątyni na Coruscant i Lothalu, gdzie ich wizerunki namalowane na skale stanowiły drzwi do świata między światami Było ich troje: Córka i Syn, będący uosobieniem odpowiednio jasnej i ciemnej strony, oraz Ojciec, który kontrolował swoje dzieci i dbał o równowagę między nimi oraz starał się destrukcję zastąpić tworzeniem. Mogli używać Mocy jak nikt inny i byli tak potężni, że potrafili nawet zniszczyć wszechświat. Z tego powodu musieli zamieszkać wewnątrz ogromnego monolitu, gdzie znajdowała się planeta Mortis. Potrafili przybierać różne formy, które były jedynie odzwierciedleniem otaczającej ich Mocy, a także poznawać przyszłość i przeszłość i przekazywać je innym. Podczas wojen klonów Ojciec dowiedział się, że Anakin Skywalker może być Wybrańcem, i postanowił go wezwać na Mortis wraz z Obi-Wanem Kenobim i Ahsoką Tano. Nakazał swoim dzieciom porwanie ostatniej dwójki i kazał Skywalkerowi wybierać, czy ma ocalić byłego mistrza, czy swoją padawankę. Jednak Anakin poskromił zarówno Syna, jak i Córkę, co potwierdziło, że był Wybrańcem. Ojciec chciał, by zajął jego miejsce jako strażnik równowagi między jasną i ciemną stroną, ale Skywalker postanowił wrócić do Zakonu Jedi. Jednak wszystko skomplikował Syn, który postanowił wydostać się z Mortis, dając się całkowicie pochłonąć ciemności, by siać spustoszenie w galaktyce. W celu realizacji swoich planów próbował przeciągnąć na swoją stronę wpierw Ahsokę, którą po wykorzystaniu postanowił uśmiercić, ale Tano została ocalona przez Córkę, która z pomocą Ojca i Skywalkera oddała jej swoje życie. Następnie Syn zmanipulował Skywalkera do poparcia go i pokazał mu jego przyszłość, ale przyjaciele go ocalili spod wpływu uosobienia ciemnej strony, a Ojciec, wymazawszy mu to, co pokazał mu Syn, popełnił samobójstwo. Widząc umierającego rodziciela, Syn podszedł do niego, przez co Anakin mógł go zamordować, przywracając równowagę. Ciało Ojca zniknęło po jego śmierci. Córka zaś stała się bezpośrednio związana z jedną z Convorów, Morai, która znajdowała się w świecie miedzy siatami, strzegąc Ahsoki, aby następnie powrócić z niego na Malachor razem z nią. W 1 BBY rebelianci pod dowództwem Ezry Bridgera otworzyli wrota do świata między światami. Wizerunki bogów z Mortisu wyryte na drzwiach do portalu poruszyły się, aby następnie wskazać bezpośrednią drogę do przedostania się do niego. Bendu thumb|left|250px|[[Bendu, istota balansująca pomiędzy światłem a ciemnością.]] Bendu był starożytną, potężną istotą, która nie opowiadała się po żadnej ze stron Mocy, lecz trzymała się pomiędzy nimi i uważała za neutralnego oraz służącego woli samej Mocy. Z tego powodu Bendu mógł bez problemu korzystać zarówno z jasnej, jak i ciemnej strony. Posiadał dar jasnowidzenia i potrafił kontrolować siły natury, a nawet stać się z nią jednością. Bendu żył na Atollonie, gdzie miał zagwarantowany spokój i izolację od galaktycznego zgiełku, a także nienawidził, gdy zakłócało się mu ten spokój. Przez tysiąclecia pogrążony był we śnie, z którego zbudziło go dopiero w 2 BBY przybycie na Atollon Kanana Jarrusa i Ezry Bridgera, którzy przebywali tam w założonej przez rebeliantów bazie. Tego pierwszego nauczył patrzeć przy pomocy Mocy , a także przekazał obu Jedi informację o tym, co dawało połączenie dwóch holokronów . Gdy jednak Atollon został zaatakowany przez siły imperialne dowodzone przez Thrawna, Bendu odmówił wsparcia Jarrusowi, gdyż ściśle trzymał się zasady neutralności i nie zamierzał mieszać się w bitwy galaktycznego konfliktu, które dodatkowo uważał za małostkowe. Wtedy Kanan nazwał go tchórzem, co wywołało gniew Bendu i obudzenie jego mrocznej strony. Połączył się z naturą Atollona i wywołał ogromny sztorm, który wywołał zniszczenia zarówno wśród sił Imperium, jak i Rebelii. Nakazał wtedy obu stronom konfliktu opuścić planetę. Jednak Thrawn rozkazał swoim wojskom strzelać do Bendu, w następstwie czego istota została ranna. Następnie wielki admirał przyszedł zobaczyć, kim on właściwie był. Ten przepowiedział Chissowi porażkę i śmierć. Thrawn próbował go zastrzelić, ale wtedy Bendu teleportował się. Szaman Whillów Szaman Whillów był osobą znającą się na Mocy i potrafiącą przeprowadzić szkolenie mające na celu umożliwienie komuś pośmiertnej egzystencji z zachowaniem swojej tożsamości. Przed 32 BBY jego uczniem stał się Qui-Gon Jinn, który, z racji że nie ukończył szkolenia, nie mógł egzystować jako duch Mocy, lecz jedynie komunikować się poprzez midichloriany. Zrzeszenia niewrażliwych na Moc Kościół Mocy Kościół Mocy powstał po nastaniu rządów Imperium Galaktycznego. Jego członkowie wyznawali ideały przyświecające rycerzom Jedi i wierzyli, że równowaga Mocy mogła zostać przywrócona tylko za sprawą powrotu Zakonu użytkowników jasnej strony. W 34 ABY część jego przedstawicieli została zamordowana przez Najwyższy Porządek w jednej z osad na Jakku.Przebudzenie Mocy: Słownik ilustrowany Strażnicy Whillów Strażnicy Whillów tworzyli zakon zamieszkujący świątynię na Jedhie, powstały w podobnym czasie względem początków Jedi. Ich zadaniem była ochrona kryształów kyber.Łotr 1Łotr 1: Przewodnik ilustrowany W przeciwieństwie do Jedi, Strażnicy Whillów nie uznawali podziału na jasną i ciemną stronę wierząc, że takie podejście pozwalało pojmować Moc jako całokształt. W czasach rządów Imperium zostali wygnani ze swojej świątyni, a znajdujące się w niej kybery wykorzystane do budowy superlasera Gwiazdy Śmierci. Pozostałe interpretacje :Nie jestem Jedi, ale znam się na Mocy. :— Maz Kanata. Jasną stronę Mocy wyznawali przedstawiciele gatunku Lasatów, którą rozumieli jako Ashlę. Na księżycu Jedha Strażnicy Whillów zwykli opowiadać o Mocy jego mieszkańcom, których część stała się członkami grupy religijnej znanej jako Uczniowie Whillów. W Moc wierzyła także piratka Maz Kanata. Członkowie Sojuszu dla Przywrócenia Republiki i Ruchu Oporu pozdrawiali się, przywołując w swoich słowach Moc, tym samym nawiązując do czasów upadłej Republiki i wiernych im Jedi. W galaktyce istniała także grupa religijna znana jako Firmiści, posiadający własne formuły modlitewne, dla których Jedha również był miejscem świętym. Jedna z firmistek, Nera Kase, w czasie galaktycznej wojny domowej walczyła po stronie Rebelii.Grounded Powiązania z Mocą Kryształy kyber thumb|right|250px|[[Kyber w postaci naszyjnika.]] Kyber był rzadkim minerałem występującym w galaktyce. Skupiał energię w unikatowy sposób i zestrajał się z Mocą. Z tego powodu używano go jako kryształu skupiającego w mieczu świetlnym, gdzie przekierowywał energię do ostrza. Jednak wykorzystywano go również w niecnych celach, np. Imperium Galaktyczne użyło olbrzymich kyberów w superlaserach obydwu Gwiazd Śmierci. Strażnicy Whillów wierzyli, że wnętrze największych gwiazd zbudowane było właśnie z tego minerału. Kybery wydzielały dźwięk przypominający śpiewanie, słyszalny przez wrażliwych na Moc. Kybery wytwarzały więź z użytkownikiem Mocy, którego miecz świetlny miały w przyszłości zasilić, i w ten sposób przybierały różnorakie barwy. W czasach rządów Imperium rodzina Erso była w posiadaniu naszyjnika wykonanego z kybera, z którym nikt w żaden sposób więzi nie zawarł. Kryształy kyber podobnie jak organizmy żywe w pewien sposób odczuwały ból. Rana zadawana im przez Sithów, którzy zwykli wydobywać je z mieczy świetlnych pokonanych przez siebie Jedi, wywoływała reakcję, w myśl której minerał zmieniał swoją barwę na czerwoną, krwawiąc. W następstwie tego w późniejszym czasie emitował on plazmową wiązkę w kolorze czerwieni.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I Holokrony Holokron to urządzenie służące do magazynowania, przechowywania i przekazywania następnym pokoleniom wiedzy na temat Mocy gromadzonej przez wieki. Używali ich zarówno Jedi, jak i Sithowie. Holokrony wykrywały, czy trzymająca go osoba była wrażliwa na Moc, i tylko przez takową mogły zostać otworzone. Jedi zwykle tworzyli holokrony w kształcie graniastosłupów, a Sithowie w kształcie ostrosłupów. Istniała możliwość połączenia ze sobą dwóch holokronów. Można było wtedy poznać odpowiedź na absolutnie każde pytanie poprzez Moc, która ze zjednoczonych artefaktów świeciła niezwykle jasnym światłem, oraz tajemnice przeznaczenia. Niosło to ze sobą olbrzymie zagrożenie, gdyż poznanie znanych tylko Mocy sekretów mogło wzniecić chaos. Jednym ze skutków połączenia holokronów było pewnego rodzaju zeskalenie obu umysłów, w efekcie czego Maul mógł kontrolować umysł Ezry Bridgera, któremu ukazywał swoje oblicze. Zaś w blasku zjednoczonych holokronów Jedi Kanan Jarrus mógł widzieć w sposób fizyczny, mimo że był ociemniały. Możliwe było także zachowanie pewnego aspektu swojej tożsamości w holokronie. Technikę tę wykorzystała Obecność, której głos po ponad tysiącu lat od jej śmierci nauczał Ezrę Bridgera. Drzewa uneti Drzewa uneti były roślinami w pewien sposób powiązane z Mocą, przez które przenikała ta mistyczna siła. Często znajdowały się one w miejscach, w których Jedi budowali swoje świątynie. Analizując rozprzestrzenienie sadzonek uneti po galaktyce, Luke Skywalker zdołał po wielu tysiącleciach ponownie odnaleźć pierwszą świątynię Jedi. Loth-wilki Na Lothalu żyły loth-wilki, zwierzęta silnie powiązane z Mocą i z samą planetą. Potrafiły one przenikać przez jądro planety, przedostając się z półkuli północnej na południową i niekiedy zabierając ze sobą istoty humanoidalne. Miały także możliwość znikania, a jeden z nich, przez którego pośmiertnie przemawiał Kanan Jarrus, w 1 BBY powiedział Ezrze Bridgerowi o niebezpieczeństwie, w jakim znalazła się skrywająca wiele sekretów świątynia Jedi na Lothalu. Po zniknięciu lothalskiego sanktuarium ów zwierze popatrzyło na chłopaka, aby następnie zniknąć. Bridger odebrał to zajście jako pożegnanie ze swoim mistrzem. Odcięcie się od Mocy W galaktyce możliwe było odcięcie się od Mocy, a także pozbawienie kogoś przenikającej go energii. W czasie wojen klonów członkowie Kultu Frangawl byli w stanie wyssać Żywą Moc w postaci duszy z Mistrzów Dagoya, wykorzystując m.in. energię słoneczną. Luke Skywalker zaś po tym, jak dzieło nowego pokolenia Jedi zostało zniszczone przez Bena Solo, udał się na Wyspę Świątynną, gdzie odciął się od Mocy, przez co w 34 ABY pozostawał niewyczuwalny dla Rey, która nie była w stanie wyczuć jego obecności. Tego samego dokonał także Kanan Jarrus w czasie panowania Imperium Galaktycznego, po tym, jak utracił wzrok. Skupiska Mocy Planeta Mocy thumb|left|250px|Życie narodziło się na [[Planeta Mocy|planecie Mocy.]] Planeta Mocy była szczególnym miejscem. Między innymi tam rodziły się midichloriany i całe życie we wszechświecie. Ta planeta to fundament łączący Żywą i Kosmiczną Moc. Mieszkały tam kapłanki Mocy. Podczas wojen klonów przybył tam Yoda, który zamierzał poznać sekret nieśmiertelności. Mortis Mortis był kolejną planetą zbudowaną z Mocy, która spajała tę energię z całego wszechświata, będąc jej nadajnikiem i magnesem. Jej wahania wpływały na pory dnia i roku. Ukryta była wewnątrz wielkiego monolitu, który maskował obecność żyjących tam Władców Mocy. Obecność Córki, będącej uosobieniem jasnej strony, dawała dzień, natomiast Syn, będący uosobieniem ciemnej strony, powodował nastanie nocy, w której świeciły jedynie rośliny zbudowane z Żywej Mocy. Podczas wojen klonów Anakin Skywalker z inicjatywy Ojca przeszedł test mający sprawdzić, czy jest wybrańcem. Użył wtedy Mocy z planety do jednoczesnego poskromienia Córki i Syna, dzięki czemu test Ojca wypadł pozytywnie, jednakże Skywalker wolał wrócić do Zakonu Jedi. Syn chciał się wydostać z Mortis i w wyniku jego spisków wszyscy Władcy Mocy ponieśli śmierć, a Mortis odtąd był niezamieszkany. Miejsca silne Mocą Niektóre planety w galaktyce były miejscami, gdzie Moc była szczególnie silna. Przykładem może tu być Ilum, gdzie wydobywano związane z Mocą kryształy kyber. Inną taką planetą była Dagobah, pełna form życia i praktycznie nieskalana, gdzie Żywa Moc była szczególnie silna. Z tego powodu to miejsce było skupiskiem jasnej strony. Jedyny wyjątek stanowiła tam wypełniona ciemną stroną Jaskinia Zła, która umożliwiała odbywanie prób duchowych przebywającym tam Jedi. Podobnym miejscem było również Ahch-To, gdzie powstała pierwsza świątynia Zakonu Jedi. Tam również mieściło się skupisko ciemnej strony, którym była lustrzana jaskinia. Istniały również planety będące skupiskami ciemnej strony, jak Moraband czy Malachor, w czasach starożytnych należące do Sithów. Obiektem kultów wielu religii niekoniecznie związanych z Mocą był księżyc Jedha. Z kolei na Lothalu, gdzie mieścił się portal do świata między światami, granica pomiędzy śmiercią a życiem była zatarta. Silna Mocą byłą także Góra Passvaal oraz Mustafar, głęboko pod powierzchnią którego znajdowało się źródło ciemnej strony.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V To właśnie tam Darth Sidious wysłał swojego ucznia Vadera, aby osiedlił się w swojej obsydianowej wieży. Nieśmiertelność Duchy Mocy thumb|right|250px|[[Duch Mocy Yody w 34 ABY ukazujący się Luke'owi Skywalkerowi.]] Nieśmiertelność była pojęciem ściśle związanym z zagadnieniem Mocy. Mimo że po śmierci fizycznej większość żywych organizmów przenikała z Żywej Mocy, której były częścią, do Kosmicznej, zasilając ją, to po przebytych próbach i ukończonym treningu osoby wybrane mogły zatrzymać ten proces, posiadając zdolność do ukazywania się jako duch Mocy, będąc zjednoczonymi ze zakumulowaną przez siebie Żywą Mocą. Przed rozpoczęciem treningu jednak zostawały poddane odpowiednim próbom, w czasie których musiały udowodnić swoje dobre intencje i światłość w sercu. Po pozytywnym przejściu próby i ukończeniu treningu ciało takich osób w większości przypadków znikało po śmierci. Ścieżkę do nieśmiertelności pomyślnie przeszły kapłanki Mocy. Duchy kobiet w następnych latach odpowiedzialne były za przygotowywanie innych wybranych do szkolenia w tym celu. Mistrz Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, szkolony przez szamana Whillów , chociaż także był duchem, nie mógł ukazywać swojej sylwetki ze względu na fakt nieukończenia szkolenia. W czasie wojen klonów test u kapłanek Mocy pomyślnie zaliczył Yoda, który w czasie panowania Imperium Galaktycznego był szkolony pod okiem ducha Jinna, aby w 4 ABY także stać się jednym z nich. Swoją wiedzę, jak skomunikować się z Qui-Gonem, przekazał Obi-Wanowi Kenobiemu, który zmarł w 0 BBY, także mogąc później egzystować w postaci ducha. W 4 ABY nieśmiertelność uzyskał także Anakin Skywalker, przeszedłszy z ciemnej strony Mocy z powrotem na jasną. Zdolności tej nauczył go Yoda.Absolutnie wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć W niektórych przypadkach ciała osób, które osiągnęły ścieżkę do nieśmiertelności, znikały, co miało związek z późniejszą możliwością ukazywania swojej sylwetki. W czasie wojen klonów zniknęło także ciało Ojca, bytu z Mortisu. Około 34 ABY zniknęło także ciało Luke'a Skywalkera, który w czasie swojego odosobnienia na Ahch-To komunikował się z duchami Mocy swoich mistrzów. Duchy Mocy rycerzy Jedi potrafiły wpływać na zjawiska atmosferyczne, podobnie jak Bendu. Przedmioty, z którymi się ukazywały, mogły dotykać żywej materii, co udowodnił Yoda, w 34 ABY pojawiając się na Ahch-To. Miejsce, gdzie granica pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią była najbardziej zatarta, stanowiła planeta Lothal. Duchy Sióstr Nocy thumb|left|250px|Duchy [[Siostry Nocy|Sióstr Nocy.]] Zachowanie swojej tożsamości było możliwe także poprzez wykorzystanie do tego magii Sióstr Nocy i ciemnej strony równocześnie. Dzięki temu sposobowi ich sylwetki otoczone zieloną substancją były widoczne dla tych, którzy zdecydowali się je przywołać. Zjawy jednak mogły egzystować tylko w ciemności jaskini dawnego klanu na Dathomirze, w którym znajdował się ołtarz dający im siłę. W czasie wojen klonów ich szepty usłyszeli przybyli na planetę Quinlan Vos i Obi-Wan Kenobi, celem pogrzebania zwłok Asajj VentressMroczny uczeń, a w 2 BBY Darth Maul i Ezra Bridger przywołali duchy Sióstr Nocy, używając ich eliksiru celem połączenia swoich umysłów. W zamian za to Zabrak obiecał Dathomiriankom nowe ciała, dzięki czemu te mogłyby odbudować potęgę klanu Sióstr Nocy, opętując je. Po rytuale połączenia umysłów w jaskini pojawiły się zjawy, które weszły w sylwetki przybyłych wtedy Kanana Jarrusa i Sabine Wren. Obojgu jednak udało się od nich uwolnić z pomocą Bridgera, który wybawił ducha z Sabine, wystawiając ją na światło, a następnie podstępem uwolnił Kanana. Na koniec młody Jedi decydował się zniszczyć ołtarz, w następstwie czego sylwetki kobiet zniknęły. Oczy opętanych przez duchy Sióstr Nocy całkowicie przybierały barwę zieloną. Żyjąca w czasie wojen klonów Stara Daka, wykorzystując magię Sióstr Nocy, potrafiła wytworzyć zombie z ciał swoich zmarłych sióstr, które jednak ponownie zmarły w raz ze śmiercią jej samej. Tożsamość w holokronie Niektórzy Sithowie znali sposób, aby zachować pewien aspekt swojej tożsamości w holokronie. W czasach Starej Republiki czynu tego dokonała Obecność, a jej artefakt po tysiącu lat odnalazł Ezra Bridger, z którym głos kobiety komunikował się kilkukrotnie, udzielając mu nauk. Przemawianie przez zwierzęta Po zjednoczeniu z Kosmiczną Mocą wola zmarłego mogła być przekazywana zwierzęta. Wola nieżyjącego już Kanana Jarrusa została przekazana Ezrze Bridgerowi w czasie jego snu, kiedy słyszał głos jednego z wilków lothalskich, znajdując się na Lothalu, gdzie granica życia i śmierci była zatarta, a Córka, bogini z Mortisu, była związana z jedną z Convorów, Morai. Niektóry uważali nawet, że ona sama żyła w niej. Historia Czasy starożytne thumb|right|250px|W [[Świątynia Sithów na Malachorze|świątyni Sithów na Malachorze odbyło się starcie pomiędzy Jedi a Sithami.]] Życie w galaktyce narodziło się na nieznanej z nazwy planecie. Pojęcie Mocy powstało natomiasy około 25 000 BBY, a sama energia kultywowana była na różnych planetach, znana pod różnymi nazwami, między innymi przez Firmistów i przedstawicieli rasy Lasatów. Z tą mistyczną siłą niezwykle związany był księżyc Jedha. Zgodnie ze zdaniem większości naukowców wziął on swoją nazwę od powstałego w czasach starożytnych Zakonu Jedi. Jego członkowie, którzy osiedlili się na silnej Mocą planecie Ahch-To, wyznawali jasną stronę, od początku mając jednak na uwadze słuszność utrzymywania balansu. Założyciel organizacji zwykł medytować w stanie równowagi, co zostało uwiecznione na mozaice w pierwszej świątyni. Niebawem rycerze Jedi nauczyli się wykorzystywać powiązane z Mocą kryształy kyber do budowy mieczy świetlnych. Broń ta, bardzo często utorzsamiana z samym zakonem, w następnych stuleciach stała się niemalże symbolem ich religi. W pewnym momencie Jedi opuścili Ahch-To, swoją dawną siedzibę pozostawiając w rękach Opiekunek z rasy Lanai. Włączyli się w życie polityczne i zobowiązali się strzec pokoju i ładu w nowo powstałym państwie znanym później jako Stara Republika. W świątyni kyberów na Jedzie osiedlili się natomiast Strażnicy Whillów. Mimo że wielu doszukiwało się podobieństwa ich techniki zama-shiwo do form władania mieczem świetlnym, w przeciwieństwie do Jedi ci zdecydowali się nie udzielać w życiu politycznym, pozostajac w odosobnieniu. W czasie stuletniej ciemnościStar Wars: Walka na Księżycu Przemytników kilkoro Jedi zdradziło i stało się lordami Sithów, tworząc swój własny zakon. Opowiadający się po ciemnej strony Mocy, Sithowie stali się największym wrogiem Jedi. Sithowie i Jedi nauczyli się wytwarzać holokrony. Urządzenia te służyły do gromadzenia wielu informacji, a połączenie dwóch z nich dawało dostęp do odpowiedzi na niemalże każde pytanie. Wiedza, którą można było w ten sposób zdobyć, wiązała się jednak z niebezpieczeństwem, ponieważ niemożliwe stawało się uwolnienie od niej. W pewnym momencie na Malachorze, w tamtejszej świątyni Sithów, odbyło się starcie pomiędzy obydwiema organizacjami, które przeszło do historii jako wielka plaga na Malachorze. W czasie walki superbroń lady Sithów znanej później jako Obecność niespodziewanie uruchomiła się, sprawiając, że wszyscy obecni w jej pobliżu obrócili się w kamień. Sama zaś Obecność zachowała pewien aspekt swojej tożsamości w holokronie, dzięki czemu pośmiertnie jej głos był słyszalny przez żywych, którzy zdecydowali się uruchomić archaiczne urządzenie. thumb|left|250px|[[Darth Bane był ostatnim ocalałym Sithem.]] Niebawem Sithowie rozpoczęli rywalizację o rządy w galaktyce. W efekcie ich działań i trwających pomiędzy nimi sporów i podziałów przy życiu pozostał tylko jeden z nich, Darth Bane. W pewnym momencie postanowił on utworzyć Zasadę Dwóch, w myśl której w galaktyce równocześnie mogło przebywać tylko dwóch lordów: mistrz, posiadający potęgę, oraz uczeń, rządający jej. Na skutek doktryny Bane'a w 1032 BBY, kiedy Starą Republikę przemianowano w Republikę Galaktyczną, Jedi byli pewni, że żaden spośród Sithów nie pozostał przy życiu. W czasach starożytnych troje przedstawicieli swojej rasy, Ojciec, Syn i Córka, posiedli niewyobrażalną dla innych zdolność korzystania z Mocy. Wiedząc, że byli w stanie nawet zniszczyć wszechświat, wycofali się na planetę Mortis, którą przenikała Moc całej galaktyki. Odtąd Córka stała się uosobieniem jasnej strony, a Syn ciemnej. Zadaniem Ojca było z kolei zaprowadzanie równowagi między nimi, w czym zastąpić miał go poszukiwany przez Jedi wybraniec. W pewnym momencie kapłanki Mocy poznały sposób, który umożliwiał im pośmierną manifestację jako duchy Mocy. Kiedy zamiast z Kosmiczną zjednoczyły się z Żywą Mocą, osiedliły się na planecie, na której powstało życie, i stamtąd obserwowały to, co działo się w galaktyce. Upadek Republiki Galaktycznej Galaktyka ku wojnie W czasach panowania Republiki Galaktycznej nastąpiły zmiany wśród starszyzny Zakonu Jedi; tytuł Mistrza Zakonu otrzymał Mace Windu, a Wielkiego Mistrza – Yoda. W czasach poprzedzających blokadę Naboo Mroczny Lord Sithów Darth Plagueis, zgodnie z legendą, nauczył się tworzyć życie, wykorzystując do tego midichloriany. Miał także umieć ratować od śmierci tych, których naprawdę kochał. Pewnego razy jego uczeń Darth Sidious zamordował go, podczas gdy ten spał. Sidious wziął pod swoje skrzydła dathomiriańskiego ucznia, a jednocześnie syna przywódczyni klanu Sióstr Nocy z Dathomiry, matki Talzin, któremu nadał imię Darth Maul. Sam zaś zaangażował się w życie polityczne swojej planety Naboo, stając się senatorem znanym jako Sheev Palpatine. W pewnym momencie mistrz Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn rozpoczął badania nad Żywą Mocą. Dzięki naukom u Szamana Whillów poznał sposób, aby pośmiertnie zjednoczyć się z tą przestrzenią mistycznej wiły. W 32 BBY, w czasie eskortowania królowej Padmé Naberrie, Jinn odkrył wybrańca, za którego uważał Anakina Skywalkera – chłopca z Tatooine. Na podstawie słów jego matki Shmi mężczyzna wywnioskował, iż został on poczęty przez Moc. Kiedy razem z nim Qui-Gon opuszczał pustynną planetę, został zaatakowany przez Maula. Po krótkim starciu mistrzowi Jedi udało się jednak uciec od napastnika. thumb|right|250px|[[Anakin Skywalker, uznany przez Jinna za wybrańca, był szkolony przez Obi-Wana Kenobiego.]] Po powrocie na Coruscant, stolicę Republiki, a zarazem główną siedzibę Zakonu Jedi, Jinn przedstawił Anakina Najwyższej Radzie, jednak ta, wyczułwszy jego mglistą przyszłość oraz ogarniający go lęk, odmówiła poddania go próbą. Zleciła jednak Jinnowi eskort królowej Amidali z powrotem na Naboo. Nie mając co zrobić z młodym Skywalkerem, Qui-Gon zabrał go ze sobą. W czasie próby odbicia z rąk Federacji Handlowej Naboo Jinn oraz jego padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi ponownie spotkali się z Maulem. W czasie pojedynku Qui-Gon został zamordowany, a walczący z nim Sith okaleczony przez Kenobiego. Po tych wydarzeniach w imieniu Najwyższej Rady Yoda zgodził się na trening Anakina, jego szkolenie powierzając Obi-Wanowi. Wojny klonów W 22 BBY za sprawą machinacji Sidiousa w galaktyce wybuchły wojny klonów, co spowodowało zaburzenia Mocy. Sam Palpatine z kolei potajemnie dowodził obydwiema stronami konfliktu, czyli Republiką i Separatystami, których oficjalnym liderem był jego uczeń Darth Tyranus. Anakin Skywalker zaś, łamiąc Kodeks Jedi, zawarł związek małżeński z Padmé Amidalą, ówcześnie pełniącą funkcję senatora. Jedi stanęli na czele Wielkiej Armii Republiki, wchodząc w wir wojny. Swoje postępowanie, uznawane przez niektórych za odejście od klasycznych wartości, tłumaczyli obowiązkiem zachowania pokoju, nie bacząc na środki, których używali. W trakcie trwania wojny klan Sióstr Nocy, Dathomirianek wykorzystujących zarówno ciemną stronę, jak i swoją magię, został doszczętnie wybity przez Grievousa, generała Separatystów. W czasie walki jedna z wiedźm, Daka, wytworzyła zombie z ciał swoich zmarłych sióstr, co jednak nie uratowało dziedzictwa klanu. Kobiety pośmiertnie jednak były w stanie egzystować jako duchy, a ich głosy usłyszeli Obi-Wan Kenobi i Quinlan Vos w czasie pogrzebu Asajj Ventress. W 19 BBY jednak ich przełożona matka Talzin, aby we władaniu Mocą dorównywać Jedi i Sithom, wyssała Żywą Moc z Mistrzów Dagoya, silnych Mocą starożytnych mistykami z planety Bardotta. Nie darzyli oni Zakonu Jedi zaufaniem, gdyż wcześniejsze wcielanie bardottańskich dzieci w szeregi Jedi uważali za porywanie i postępowanie wbrew ich woli. Starożytne proroctwo głosiło, że jeśli Mistrzowie Dagoya zaczną znikać i nie zostaną odnalezieni, ciemność pochłonie galaktykę. Działania Talzin zostały odebrane za ziszczenie się proroctwa. Pomimo niechęci do Zakonu Jedi, Dagoyańscy Mistrzowie ostatecznie zgodzili się współpracować z wysłanym przez Republikę Mace'em Windu. Za jego sprawą plan Talzin nie powiódł się, a sama kobieta nie pochłonęła zgromadzonej przez siebie uprzednio Żywej Mocy.. W 20 BBY Ojciec, bóg z Mortisu, dowiedział się o Anakinie Skywalkerze. Chcąc sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście był on wybrańcem, wezwał go podstępnie na swoją planetę, gdzie nakazał swojej córce i synowi porwanie jego towarzyszy, mistrza Obi-Wana Kenobiego i padawankę Ahsokę Tano. Skywalker miał zaś wybrać, którego z nich ocali. Kiedy okazało się, że zapanował zarówno nad Córką, jak i synem, Ojciec uwierzył, że to właśnie on był ziszczeniem się przepowiedni. Poprosił wtedy Anakina, aby zastąpił go, kontrolując Syna i Córkę na planecie, gdyż jak uważał, jego czas zmierzał ku końcowi. Rycerz Jedi jednak wolał wrócić do Zakonu, aby wciąż udzielać się w wojnach klonów. Usłyszawszy to, Ojciec nie nalegał go do zmiany decyzji. Szybko jednak okazało się, że Syn miał zgoła inne plany. Po tym, jak dał ciemnej stronie przejąć nad sobą całkowitą kontrolę, próbował zatrzymać przybyłych Jedi na planecie, aby ukraść ich statek i tym sposobem opuścić układ, przejmując kontrolę nad galaktyką. W tym celu, wykorzystując swoje umiejętności, sprawił, że Tano została pochłonięta przez mrok. Kiedy dziewczyna wykonała wszystko, czego od niej oczekiwał, uśmiercił ją. Następnie, kiedy szedł z zamiarem zamordowania Ojca, w obronie swojego rodziciela stanęła Córka. Syn wyrzucał sobie potem śmierć swojej siostry, która według niego była jedną osobą, która go rozumiała. Anakin Skywalker począł opłakiwać śmierć swojej padawanki. Wolą okaleczonej córki natomiast było przekazanie swojego życia właśnie jej. Odprawiając specjalny rytuał, Ojciec w towarzystwie Skywalkera, który był wybrańcem, przywrócił ją do życia. Od tego momentu Córka była w pewien sposób powiązana z jednym z Convorów i sprawowała opiekę nad Tano w jej dalszym życiu. Zwierzę Togrutanka określała jako Morai. thumb|left|250px|Okaleczona przez Syna, Córka oddała swoje życie [[Ahsoka Tano|Ahsoce Tano.]] Syn jednak nie dał za wygraną i pokazawszy Skywalkerowi jego przyszłość, przeciągnął go na swoją stronę. Ojciec jednak, nie chcąc zaburzyć granicy czasu, wymazał wybrańcowi to, czego według niego nigdy nie powinien był zobaczyć po to, aby równowaga Mocy została w przyszłości przywrócona. Aby wzbudzić litość w swoim synu, Ojciec popełnił samobójstwo. Widząc umierającego rodziciela, Syn podszedł do niego, lecz wtedy został śmiertelnie ugodzony mieczem świetlnym Anakina. Przed dokonaniem żywota Ojciec powiedział Anakinowi, że tak jak przywrócił równowagę na Mortisie, tak kiedyś przywróci ją w całej galaktyce. Wypowiedziawszy te słowa, mężczyzna dokonał żywota, a jego ciało pośmiertnie zniknęło. W 19 BBY Yoda dostał polecenie od ducha Qui-Gona Jinna, aby udał się na Dagobah. Na tej jednej z najczystszych planet galaktyki, komunikując się z Wielkim Mistrzem poprzez midichloriany, Jinn powiedział mu, iż został wybrany, aby egzystować pośmiertnie, zamiast z Kosmiczną Mocą jednocząc się z Żywą. Nim jednak miał zostać poddany przez niego szkoleniu, Yoda musiał pozytywnie przejść próby u kapłanek Mocy. W tym celu, dając się prowadzić tej mistycznej sile, mężczyzna trafił na planetę Mocy. Następnie został skierowany na Moraband, planetę w przeszłości należącą do Zakonu Sithów. Wyczuwszy w Mocy lokalizację Yody z zastanawiając się, czego Wielki Mistrz mógł poszukiwać na zakazanej dla Jedi planecie, Darth Sidious wraz ze swoim uczniem Tyranusem odprawili specjalny rytuał, wykorzystując do tego magię Sithów, aby przeniknąć do jego wizji. Po przebytych próbach zaś Yoda mógł rozpocząć trening u Jinna. Pod koniec wojny Darth Sidious, manipulując uczuciem młodego Skywalkera, jakim ten darzył swoją żonę, przeciągnął go podstępem na ciemną stronę, nadając mu sithańskie imię Darth Vader, co z racji że był on wybrańcem, znacznie osłabiło zwolenników jasnej strony. Po niedługim czasie większość rycerzy Jedi rozproszonych w galaktyce została wymordowana na skutek ciągnącej się czystki Jedi, a sam Zakon zlikwidowany. W czasie pojedynku ze swoim mistrzem Vader został okaleczony do tego stopnia, że do końca swoich dni musiał chodzić przyodziany w czarną zbroję. Rozpoczął się totalitarny reżim Imperium Galaktycznego, który wytępił rządy Republiki. Jednymi z nielicznych Jedi, którym udało się uniknąć zagłady, byli Yoda i Obi-Wan Kenobi. Przeżył także Caleb Dume, uczeń Depy Billaby, który porzuciwszy przeszłość, przybrał imię Kanan Jarrus, ukrywając się przed czystkami imperatora, którym ogłosił się sam Palpatine. Przeżyła także Ahsoka Tano, która jednak w roku upadku Republiki opuściła Zakon, straciwszy do niego zaufanie po tym, jak została niesłusznie oskarżona o morderstwo . Przed śmiercią spowodowaną brakiem woli życia po przejściu swojego męża na ciemną stronę Mocy Padmé Amidala wydała na świat dwoje potomstwa – [Skywalker|Luke'at] i Leię. Po naradzie Yoda, Kenobi i senator z Alderaanu Bail Organa ustalili, że niemowlęta muszą zostać rozdzielone, tak aby imperator nie dowiedział się o ich pochodzeniu. Myśleli wtedy bowiem, że Vader zginął w czasie pojedynku na Mustafarze. Zgodnie z postanowieniem dziewczynką miał się zająć Organa, adoptując ją jako własną córkę. Chłopca z kolei miano oddać pod opiekę przybranego brata swojej babci, Owena Larsa. Kiedy Obi-Wan oświadczył, iż on także uda się na Tatooine, by z ukrycia strzec bezpieczeństwa Luke'a, Yoda powiedział mu o możliwości zjednoczenia się z Żywą Mocą. Dodał też, że nauczy go kontaktować się z duchem Qui-Gona Jinna. Sam zaś udał się na Dagobah, aby jeszcze bardziej zgłębiać tajniki mistycznej energii. Mroczne czasy :Przez tysiące pokoleń Jedi strzegli pokoju i ładu w galaktyce, nim nastały ponure czasy, czasy Imperium.For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire, tłumaczenie własne :— Obi-Wan Kenobi. thumb|right|250px|Przekazany pod opiekę [[Larsom, Luke Skywalker stanowił nadzieję Jedi na przywrócenie równowagi Mocy.]] W czasie panowania Imperium Darth Sidious zainteresował się legendami o portalu prowadzącego do świata między światami, gdzie nie istniał czas. Badania zaprowadziły jego jednostki na Lothal, gdzie przez kolejne szesnaście lat poszukiwano tam zaginionego starożytnego sanktuarium. W czasie swojego odosobnienia Yoda i Obi-Wan kontaktowali się ze sobą, używając Mocy. W 4 ABY, wykorzystując technikę porozumiewania się za pomocą midichlorianów, Yoda przemówił do Kanana Jarrusa oraz Ezry Bridgera, którego dawny padawan wziął sobie za ucznia, którzy znajdowali się w świątyni Jedi na Lothalu. W czasie konwersacji z Yodą przed Bridgerem otworzył się pewien aspekt świata między światami, z którego powrócił z kryształem kyber o niebieskiej barwie. W 3 BBY, szukając odpowiedzi na to, w jaki sposób pokonać ciemną stronę, Bridger i Jarrus powrócili na Lothal, do tamtejszej świątyni, tym razem zabierając ze sobą Ahsokę Tano. Wtedy to Yoda otworzył przed Ezrą pewien aspekt świata między światami, fizycznie ukazując mu swoją sylwetkę. Kiedy padawan postawił Yodzie pytanie, na które odpowiedzi tak bardzo pożądał, sędziwy Jedi odesłał go na świat Malachor. Działania trojga użytkowników jasnej strony przyciągnęły na Lothal parę inkwizytorów, siódmą siostrę i piątego brata, którzy zameldowali o tym swojemu zwierzchnikowi Darthowi Vaderowi. Ten z kolei poinformował o tym swojego mistrza Dartha Sidiousa, którego wysłannicy pod wodzą ministra Verisa Hydana niezwłocznie rozpoczęli eksplorację sanktuarium. Tano, Bridger i Jarrus za radą Yody udali się do malachorskiej świątyni Sithów. Natknęli się tam na Maula, który porzucił bycie Sithem i rozpoczął działać na własną rękę. Dathomirianin razem z Ezrą zdobył holokron Obecności, który spoczywał tam od wielkiej plagi. Następnie mężczyzna zaoferował pomoc przybyłym w walce z inkwizytorami, mordując piątego brata i siódmą siostrę. Kiedy jednak na Bridger na jego polecenie umieścił holokron w specjalnym ołtarzu, uruchamiając tym samym spoczywającą tam superbroń, Maul zdradził sojuszników, trwale oślepiając Jarrusa i tocząc niedługą walkę w Tano. Ta jednak, mając na względzie dobro Ezry, odparła atak ze strony przybyłego na miejsce swojego dawnego mistrza Vadera. Kiedy Jarrus i Bridger opuścili świątynię, Ahsoka przegrała walkę, jednak uniknęła śmierci, zostając wciągnięta do świata między światami przez Ezrę, który przedostał się do niego dwa lata później. Po tych wydarzeniach Kanan odciął się od Mocy. Pod nieuwagę swojego mistrza Ezra słuchał porad głosu Obecności wydobywającego się ze zdobytego uprzednio holokronu. W 3 BBY jednak Jarrus został wezwany przez Bendu, istotę stojącą pomiędzy światłem a ciemnością, która jak sądziła, postępowała w ten sposób zgodnie z prawdziwą wolą Mocy. Dzięki Bendu mężczyzna nauczył się jeszcze bardziej wykorzystywać pozostałe zmysły. Dzięki temu w następnych latach mógł funkcjonować, poznając otoczenie przez Moc. Maul także nie dał za wygraną. Jego celem było bowiem poznanie lokalizacji Obi-Wana Kenobiego, który dwadzieścia dziewięć lat wcześniej odpowiadał za jego kalectwo. Grożąc śmiercią jego przyjaciół, Zabrak namówił Bridgera, aby połączyli holokron Obecności i ten należący do Jarrusa. Zanim jednak obydwaj posiedli pożądaną przez siebie wiedzę, przeszkodził im Kanan, który będąc w blasku urządzeń, był w stanie widzieć fizycznie. Maul dowiedział się wtedy, że Kenobi jeszcze żył i znajdował się na Tatooine, gdzie po raz pierwszy zetknął się z jego mistrzem w czasie blokady Naboo. Na skutek połączenia holokronów Maul był w stanie tworzyć swoją iluzję, którą widział tylko Ezra. W ten sposób zwabił młodego Jedi na Dathomirę, gdzie za pomocą specjalnego eliksiru obaj ponownie zjednoczyli swoje umysły. W efekcie Bridger, zmanipulowany przez Zabraka, poznał, że odpowiedzią na zniszczenie Sithów był Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul za to poznał lokalizację planety, na której przebywał poszukiwany przez niego mistrz. Działanie to jednak skutkowało przywołaniem duchów zmarłych Sióstr Nocy. Zjawy opentały wtedy przybyłych na miejsce Kanana Jarrusa i Sabine Wren. Ezra jednak uwolnił ich, wystawiając ich ją na światło, ponieważ duchy mogły się ukazywać tylko w ciemności świątyni, w pobliżu ołtarza, który na koniec padawan zniszczył, sprawiając, że sylwetki kobiet zniknęły. Sam Maul śmierć poniósł niedługo później, zamordowany właśnie przez Kenobiego na Tatooine. W 1 BBY mentor Ezry Bridgera, Kanan Jarrus, poniósł śmierć, poświęcając swoje życie, aby ratować pozostałych [[Widma|załogantów Ghosta]]. Tuż przed dokonaniem żywota jego oczy ponownie stały się zielone, tracąc szarą barwę, którą miały, gdy ten był jeszcze ociemniały. Udając się na tymczasowe odosobnienie, Ezrze ukazały się loth-wilki. Jeden z nich przedstawił mu się rodowym imieniem jego mistrza, Dume, i odesłał go do lothalskiej świątyni Jedi, która miała być w niebezpieczeństwie. W późniejszym czasie Bridger interpretował zwierzę jako głos Kanana przemawiający do niego z Żywej Mocy. thumb|left|250px|W [[1 BBY do świata między światami przedostał się Ezra Bridger.]] Słuchając wilka, chłopak razem z przyjaciółmi udał się pod sanktuarium. Wykorzystując odnaleziony tam ołtarz z wizerunkami bogów z Mortisu, przedostał się do portalu, gdzie spotkał Morai , będącą w pewien sposób połączoną z nieżyjącą od lat córką. Kiedy Convor pokazał chłopakowi ołtarz, w którym zobaczył Ahsokę Tano walczącą z Vaderem przed dwoma laty, ten bez wahania wyciągną ją. Dawna padawanka powstrzymała młodego Jedi przed zrobieniem tego samego względem Kanana. Oznajmiła, że jeżeli postąpiłby w taki sposób, jego mistrz by przeżył, podczas gdy śmierć poniósłby on sam. Kiedy Ahsoka i Ezra postanowili wydostać się z przestrzeni, w jednym z ołtarzy ujawnił się sam imperator. Mężczyzna chciał ściągnąć do siebie Bridgera. Tano zaś, upewniwszy się o jego bezpieczeństwie, ponownie eksportowała się na Malachor, skąd ściągnął ją Ezra, i udała się w kierunku świątyni w towarzystwie Morai. Ezra także opuścił świat między światami. Po zamknięciu go razem z przyjaciółmi zniszczył portal prowadzący do niego, aby Imperium nie mogło się do niego przedostać. Po tych wydarzeniach lothalska świątynia Jedi zniknęła. Znajdując się w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stała budowla, chłopak ponownie zobaczył wilka. Zinterpretował to jako ostatnie spotkanie z mistrzem. Niebawem rebelianci rozpoczęli atak na Capital City. W pewnym momencie Bridger dobrowolnie udał się do wielkiego admirała Mitth'raw'nuruody, który w zamian za jego kapitulację miał zaprzestać ostrzału miasta. Chiss zaprowadził młodego Jedi przed hologram imperatora, wygenerowany tak, aby przedstawiać go z czasów poprzedzających formację jego państwa. Palpatine wskazał chłopakowi mury świątyni. Według niego to on odpowiadał za jej zniszczenie. Sidious twierdził, że zlecił przeniesienie budowli na niszczyciel wraz z każdym kamieniem ją budującym. Następnie, kiedy obaj weszli do wnętrza ocalałej części sanktuarium, Sith chciał zmusić padawana, aby jeszcze raz otworzył przed nim portal. Celem osiągnięcia tego pokazał mu jego rodziców. Ezra jednak nie miał zamiaru współpracować z imperatorem. W efekcie, używając Mocy, zniszczył pozostałości po świątyni. Następnie odparł atak Gwardii Imperialnej. Kiedy z powrotem znalazł się na mostku, spostrzegł, że okręt był atakowany przez purrgile. Ostatecznie chłopak zdecydował się tam pozostać, ostatecznie razem z nimi i z trzymanym przez nie Thrawnem zniknąć w nadprzestrzeni. W czasie swoich rządów Imperium rozpoczęło budowę Gwiazdy Śmierci, stacji w zamyśle zdolnej do niszczenia planet. Wszczęto wydobywanie kryształów kyber z różnych rejonów galaktyki, aby zasilić superlaser ostatecznej broni. Monarchia rozpoczęła także wydobywanie minerału ze świątyni na Jedzie. Wyeksmitowani z niej zostali przebywający tam Strażnicy Whillów, którzy od tej pory dawali nauki mieszkańcom Świętego Miasta w czasie jego okupacji. Galaktyczna wojna domowa W 0 BBY grupa rebelianckich szpiegów zrzeszonych w jednostce Łotr 1 wykradła plany Gwiazdy Śmierci. W czasie jej działań jednak zniszczone zostało jedhańskie święte miasto oraz jego okoliczne tereny. Niedługo po bitwie o Scarif uciekająca przed siłami Imperium księżniczka Alderaanu Leia Organa wysłała dane razem ze swoimi droidami – C-3PO i R2-D2 – na Tatooine, gdzie miał je odebrać Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ostatecznie jednak trafiły one w ręce brata księżniczki, który podobnie jak ona nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich pokrewieństwa. Niedługo potem roboty zostały przez niego dostarczone Obi-Wanowi, który w czasie swojego odosobnienia zwykł być nazywany Benem. Mężczyzna wiedział, jak ważna dla Rebelii była zawartość dysku, dlatego też poprosił młodego chłopaka o pomoc w podróży na Alderaan, aby dostarczyć go senatorowi Organie. Powiedział mu też, że jego ojciec, w przeciwieństwie do wersji jego wuja, nie był nawigatorem, lecz rycerzem Jedi. Aby jednak nie zwieźć syna swojego danego ucznia na ciemną stronę, Obi-Wan powiedział mu, że za śmierć jego przodka odpowiadał Darth Vader, którym w rzeczywistości był sam ojciec Skywalkera. W drodze na Alderaan, przebytej na pokładzie pilotowanego przez Hana Solo Millennium Falcona, Kenobi udzielił Skywalkerowi podstawowych lekcji, których w czasach Startej Republiki udzielano adeptom Jedi. W międzyczasie jednak sama planeta została zniszczona przez Gwiazdę Śmierci. Kiedy towarzysze to spostrzegli, zostali wciągnięci na pokład Gwiazdy Śmierci. Tam Luke oraz Han w towarzystwie Chewbacci uratowali przetrzymaną w celi Leię, a Kenobi stoczył pojedynek z Vaderem. Pod koniec walki został zamordowany, jednak z racji przebytego uprzednio treningu zamiast z Kosmiczną zjednoczył się z Żywą Mocą, dzięki czemu mógł egzystować jako duch. Po pojedynku Obi-Wan, komunikując się z Lukiem poprzez midichloriany, nakazał mu uciekać. Po powrocie na Yavin 4, gdzie mieściła się siedziba powstałego w opozycji do Imperium Sojuszu dla Przywrócenia Republiki, Luke razem z flotą rozpoczął atak na Gwiazdę Śmierci. Dzięki temu, że posłuchał głosu Bena, udało mu się wystrzelić torpedę w słaby punkt stacji, tym samym niszcząc ją. Jednym ocalałym członkiem jej personelu był Darth Vader. Tymczasem Luke w czasie wielu misji, które przeprowadzał na rzecz Sojuszu, wielokrotnie spotykał się z kulturą Jedi, która dodatkowo wzbogacała jego wiedzę.Star Wars 13: Osaczony Vader, część 3 Działalność Luke'a Skywalkera :Nastał czas, aby Jedi przestali istnieć.It's time for the Jedi to end, tłumaczenie własne :— Luke Skywalker. W 0 BBY zaś dwóch pozostałych Jedi, Kenobi i Yoda, rozpoczęło trening Luke'a Skywalkera, syna Anakina. Obaj osiągnęli ścieżkę do nieśmiertelności. W 4 ABY Sojusz dla Przywrócenia Republiki pokonał Imperium, a na skutek ponownego przejścia Vadera na jasną stronę za sprawą jego syna sam Palpatine, który ogłosił siebie imperatorem, zginął, w efekcie czego równowaga została zaprowadzona. Odkupiony Anakin osiągnął ścieżkę do nieśmiertelności, przez co mógł manifestować swoją obecność jako duch. Luke Skywalker z kolei kontynuował poszukiwania artefaktów po upadłym Zakonie Jedi oraz osób wrażliwych na Moc, w przyszłości mogących zasilić nowy zakon, w czym pomagał mu Lor San Tekka. Rozpoczął także nauczanie swojej bliźniczej siostry Leii Organy, równie silnej jak on, która jednak zdecydowała się oddać życiu politycznemu, co uniemożliwiało jej długie przebywanie w odosobnieniu. Podjęła taką decyzję, gdyż uznała, że najlepiej przysłuży się galaktyce działalnością w Senacie. Wtedy więc Luke zaczął trenować jej syna Bena Solo, który jednak znajdując się pod wpływami Snoke'a, zniszczył dorobek swojego wuja, przechodząc na ciemną stronę i zaburzając panującą równowagę. Dołączył do Najwyższego Porządku, siły militarnej swojego nowego mistrza. W opozycji do niej Leia Organa stanęła na czele Ruchu Oporu, nie uzyskawszy akceptacji władz Nowej Republiki. Luke zaś, obwiniając się za to, co się zdarzyło, udał się na odosobnienie na Ahch-To, gdzie mieściła się pierwsza świątynia Jedi. W 34 ABY odnalazła go tam wrażliwa na Moc Rey. Luke początkowo stawiał opór, nie chcąc rozpocząć treningu Rey. Obwiniał upadły Zakon Jedi o to, że ciemna strona przez dekady rządziła galaktyką. Pretensje miał także do Obi-Wana Kenobiego, którego w przeszłości darzył wielkim szacunkiem, gdyż w jego opinii to on odpowiadał za wyszkolenie Dartha Vadera. Mimo to ostatecznie zgodził się udzielić dziewczynie trzech lekcji. Kiedy ta opuściła go, mężczyzna, wykorzystując Moc, wykreował projekcję siebie samego z przeszłości na Crait, gdzie spotkał się z Kylo Renem. W efekcie jego działań Ruch Oporu mógł bezpiecznie opuścić planetę. Zmęczony tym, co zaszło, Luke Skywalker zmarł, spoglądając na dwa słońca nad horyzontem Ahch-To, a jego ciało zniknęło po śmierci, tak samo jak te należące do Yody i Obi-Wana.Ostatni Jedi W międzyczasie Nowa Republika, powołana w miejsce Sojuszu Rebeliantów, została osłabiona przez Najwyższy Porządek. Organizacja militarna Snoke'a wysadziła jej stolicę znajdująca się na Hosnian Prime. Walki z Porządkiem kontynuował wtedy dowodzony przez Leię Organę Ruch Oporu. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen :Naukowcy sugerują, że to jest pewnego rodzaju pole energii generowane przez żywe stworzenia. … Moc otacza wszystkich i każdego. … Znajomość Mocy i wiedza, jak nią manipulować, dawały Jedi ich specyficzną siłę. :— George Lucas.Moc - u źródeł powstania na ''Star Wars'' Extreme thumb|right|250px|Logotyp [[Star Wars Day|''Star Wars'' Day.]] Moc pojawiała się na kartach scenariusza do Nowej nadziei od samego początku, mimo że sama koncepcja legendarnej wszechobecnej siły wielokrotnie ulegała zmianie, przez moment przybierając nawet formę podobną do kryształu kyber.Świat Gwiezdnych Wojen: Kronika ilustrowana W 2011 zgodnie z koncepcją George'a Lucasa w serialu animowanym Wojny klonów (serial 3D) Władcy Mocy. Ostatni sezon serii, wyemitowany w roku 2014, przedstawił z kolei ścieżkę do zachowania swojej tożsamości po fizycznej śmierci. Tworząc serial Rebelianci, Dave Filoni chciał zaprezentować potęgę Mocy w inny sposób, niż robiono to dotychczas. Przestrzeń, którą ostatecznie stał się się świat między światami, wyobrażał sobie jako obszar wśród gwiazd. Ostateczne wyjaśnienie kwestii przyszło wraz z emisją ostatniego sezonu serii. Już po trzech latach od premiery [[Nowa nadzieja (adaptacja powieściowa)|adaptacji powieściowej Nowej nadziei]] pojęcie Moc przeszło do popkultury, podobnie jak sformułowanie Niech Moc będzie z tobą (May the Force be with you). W 4 maja 1979 roku Alan Arnold, chcąc pogratulować Margaret Thatcher, która stała się pierwszą kobietą na stanowisku premiera Wielkiej Brytanii w historii, powiedział do niej May the Fourth be with you, co miało nawiązywać do bieżącej daty. Na pamiątkę tego wydarzenia 4 maja co roku przypada ''Star Wars'' Day, który po wykupieniu Lucasfilm Ltd. przez The Walt Disney Company stał się oficjalnym dniem fanów sagi. W języku angielskim słowo the Force, którym określana jest Moc, w fizyce odnosi się do polskiego pojęcia siły. Przypisy }} Źródła * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Mroczny uczeń'' *''Zemsta Sithów'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Rebelianci: Iskra rebelii'' * * * * * * * *''Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal'' * * * * * * *''Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Grounded'' *''Łotr 1'' *''Nowa nadzieja'' *''Star Wars: Walka na Księżycu Przemytników'' *''Star Wars 13: Osaczony Vader, część 3'' *''Star Wars: Szpieg Rebelii'' *''Dziedzic Jedi'' *''Miecz Jedi: Przygody Luke'a Skywalkera'' *''Imperium kontratakuje'' *''Powrót Jedi'' *''Rozbite Imperium, część 4'' *''Przebudzenie Mocy'' *''Ostatni Jedi'' *''Świat Gwiezdnych Wojen: Kronika ilustrowana'' *''Kompendium Star Wars'' *''Absolutnie wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć'' * *''Łotr 1: Przewodnik ilustrowany'' *''Star Wars: Lokacje'' *''Przebudzenie Mocy: Słownik ilustrowany'' *''Encyklopedia ilustrowana'' *''Ostatni Jedi: Słownik ilustrowany'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * cs:Síla en:The Force es:La Fuerza fr:La Force ko:포스 ja:フォース pt:A Força ru:Сила/Канон fi:Voima/Kaanon